


Half of the whole

by Christine_Erin_Keyson



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christine_Erin_Keyson/pseuds/Christine_Erin_Keyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Kaoru's side of view. When his twin Hikaru takes a step forward and starts to spend more time with Haruhi then his brother, Kaoru feels alone and betrayed by his other half.<br/>Slight contains of love between twins, if you want to see them there. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half of the whole

Alone, so alone  
I'm not used to be by myself, without you  
This loneliness is driving me mad  
Save me, I don't know what to do

My heart hurts  
Because it belongs to my dear who threw it away  
Please brother, notice me  
I'm hurting, I'm just not okey

In the night I drown a pillow  
In my hot, salt tears  
Not that you care, not that you see  
You're blind, leaving me with unsincere cheers

What does it feel like  
To be betrayed by your other half?  
Will you ever look back?  
I'm not needed anymore, for sure

You took one step forward and I stayed behind you  
Like a shadow, like a ghost  
I wish you'd take my hand like you used to  
But you left me, broken and confused, alone and lost

My twin, my everything... why?  
How could I live without the piece of my heart?  
I can't be only half of two  
Brother, of me you're the more important part

Now I'm half of the whole


End file.
